


Too Good To Be True

by silverskyfullofstars



Series: Stucky Poetry [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinking, I consciously sat down and wrote this, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Memories, Nightmares, Oh wait, Pining, Poetry, can't forget the super cliche last line, it's just referenced, none of this is in graphic detail, this one's different because it wasn't spur-of-the-moment, yay more poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverskyfullofstars/pseuds/silverskyfullofstars
Summary: A poem from Bucky's POV.





	Too Good To Be True

Why is there dark when the sun shines bright?  
Why am I shadows surrounded by light?  
He says that I’m better,  
My smiles are real  
But what is this violent detachment I feel?

Why do the gunshots torment me at night?  
Why is my instinct to run towards a fight?  
I try not to listen  
To crap in my head  
So why do I feel like I’m better off dead?

Why is my left hand much worse than my right?  
Why am I sick and my stomach feels tight?  
The memories are just that,  
They’re no longer here  
So why am I drowning my sorrows in beer?

Why are you still here and not choosing flight?  
Why do you make sure your hugs are so tight?  
I can’t think you love me -  
Too good to be true,  
But still, when my heart beats, it’s only for you.

**Author's Note:**

> When you look back at your work and see that you used a rhyming word twice... too late now to change it.


End file.
